Elian (Subject to change)
by Lunnea
Summary: This is currently under development and currently no summary. I shall continue this as I go, updates will be as frequent as Friday-Sunday. Please enjoy what I have so far.
Chapter 1:

A large ball of what looked like fire erupted from the sky following it a sound of tearing air this awoke Johanna from her sleep, she quickly put her armor on and grabbed her a weapon of what look like a gun and ran out her door. "What the hell is this?!" She yelled. Then her weapon turns into a large scythe she jumps up and pulls a trigger firing bullets pushing her upward towards the ball of fire. "I have to sto-" Johanna was interrupted by the meteor when she was hit against the ground by it. "Ugh…" Johann looks around disoriented and confused of the situation she turns her attention to the meteor in on her arm crushing it along with her weapon. "Umph oh my arm! Agh!" She screams in pain after her body recognized the pain.

The sound of footsteps emerge behind her. "Young lady did you try and stop this meteor? IF you did you certainly saved many lives but it looks like you sacrificed your arm in doing so." The woman said.

Johanna looks up then tries to speak but blacks out from shock.

"She's blacked out she lost to much blood! Get her to the academy it's the closest hospital here. She will need surgery on her arm we will use a mechanical arm, call the general and have him bring his engineers and surgeons here at once!" The woman demanded.

"Yes sir!" The young girl said.

Three Days later.

Johanna awoke with a bandage right arm with large blood stain on it. "Ugh, where am I?" She look towards the nurse next to her.

The nurse got up startled and ran out the door yelling "She's awake! Get the surgeons and doctors now!"

Johanna confused tried to rise up but couldn't pain shot down through her body and most of it went to her right arm. "Ah shit!" She lied back down.

A few minutes later doctors and surgeons rushed in with supplies and surgical equipment. "Ms. Rouzic please stay calm. We are going to sedate you for surgery, we will be giving you state of the art equipment. A mechanical arm, also known as auto mail. Please lie down and take deep breaths as we insert the sedation fluid." The doctor said calmly.

Johanna stood calm but she was trembling with fear. "R-Right." She said clamly.

The surgeon gave Johanna a vile of clear fluid. "Now please keep a clear mind young lady and drink." The surgeon said with kindness.

Johanna felt her body weaken she began to realize she was falling asleep under the sedation. She tried to move but couldn't she was too weak.

"Okay, Ms. Rouzic we are doing this because this is a painful process, which otherwise will inflict intense mental pain." The surgeon said.

Johanna fell into a deep sleep she dreamt of her past and the moment she encountered the meteor. She felt the pain as if it we're real, she screamed in agony as if she we're there. Hour later.

Johanna awoke with weakness still in her body. "Ugh." She grunted.

The nurse watching her walked to her "Ah your awake at last young lady. How do you feel, can you try moving your arm?" The nurse asked.

Johanna look at her arm to see a metal arm her eyes widened. She moved it up and down and moved her fngers. "What is this? What have you done? Where is m-" She was interrupted by a thought of her arm being crushed by a meteor.

"Ah, so you remember, yes your arm was crushed under a meteor, we found you and brought you here. The nurse said.

Johanna sighed and accepted this fate. "So will I need any training?" She asked.

The nurse looked up. "Yes, you will need extensive training and we have enrolled you in the academy here, you will be training to become a slayer. We have read your biography and family history. You have wanted to go here for a very long time haven't you Johanna?" The nurse said.

Johanna stared at the nurse intensively "Y-yes I have miss." She replied.

"But I'm no nurse, actually I'm the headmaster of this academy. My name is Ariana De Loia. But you may call me Headmaster De Loia." She smiled.

"Um, thank you head master" Johanna said with excitement but had pain in her voice.

"Also please stay down, your arm is still going to hurt like hell after the surgery, there will be a teacher who specializes in magic and healing magic here at Tempest Academy. So expect him to come, he will be applying pain reducing magic." The headmaster said.

"Understood headmaster." Johanna relaxed in her bed and looked out the window.

"When you are finished I will expect you in my office at the tower. Understood?" The Headmaster said with sincerity.

"Okay." Johanna replied dully.

Ten minutes later

A man with normal clothing walks in. "Ms. Rouzic? May I come in?" He said from behind the curtains.

"Yes you may." Johann replied.

"Wonderful, my name is James Rowan, I'm a teacher here at the Academy I teach magic and glyphs. I will be applying a pain reduction spell to decrease the pain and increase the usage of your arm until it gets over the pain. I also hope you're aware that you will be assigned an engineer to do maintenance on your arm when needed."

"Okay, I'm ready for the spell. But also I was not aware of an engineer, but I am now. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome, please stay still while I apply the glyph" Rowan put his hands on Johanna's right arm, then his hand glowed with a bright white light. He takes his hands away from her arm away with speed and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Johanna asked.

"Um nothing, the glyph will last you a few days. For now rest till tomorrow and come to class." Rowan said

"O-okay sir." Johanna said.

Three hours later Johanna got up from the bed and walked out of the room. She made her way towards the school upon arrival she looked for her classroom. When she found it she stepped into the classroom to see people she attempted to find a seat. "Looks like these people are strong but can they beat me?" Johanna thought to herself. She found a seat and sat down. A woman walked in and attempted to quiet the classroom down.

"My name is Ms. Leona. You have all enrolled in my class because you wanted to learn to fight, and learn similar things!?" Leona said.

Johanna sat with a quiet attitude and a straight face.

"We have a new student hailing from an unknown location. I introduce Johanna Le Rouzic."

"Hello." Johanna replied.

"Ms. Rouzic do you have a weapon? It is required here." Leona said with a smile

"Yes I do." Johanna pulled a thin rectangular object then the object transformed into a large black and purple scythe. "This is my weapon." Johanna said.

The teacher stared. "You have a scythe? How in the world do you know how to use a scythe let alone a large one at that?" Leona asked.

"I learned it from my father. Is that a problem?" Johanna replied

"Not at all… I assume you know how to fight?" Leona asked

Johanna smiled then giggled "Yes, of course I can." Johanna replied.

"Aren't you full of surprises first a scythe wielder, then you are highly proficient in combat now a mechanical arm?" Leona said

"Yes, I lost my arm when I tried to stop a meteor." Johanna replied with ease.

Johanna started walking back to her seat.

"Ah! Wait a minute Johanna, we are doing partner picking today… Meaning you will have to dual with someone if you beat them they will not be your partner but if they happen to beat you you're their partner. Everyone here has a partner besides ten students. You will fight them in the sparring arena today. Understood?" Leona said.

"Yes mam" Johanna replied.

"Students step down for the dual and follow me to the sparring arena please!" Leona yelled and walked out of the room to a large wooden area. "Here is your sparring arena. Johanna step inside." Leona said.

Johanna steps up the stairs and makes her way into the arena then she takes out her scythe. "I'm ready." Johanna said.

"Good, Nava please step inside." Leona said.

Nava walks into the arena and un-sheaths her daggers. "Ready mam." Nava said.

"Good, when I get to three you may spar. The rules! Only one… Do not kill anyone when one or the other sprit shield drops stop attacking!" Leona said.

"Understood." Johanna said, got into a fighting stance she was left open… in most people's eyes but if you know her this is a very threatening stance. A kill ready stance.

"Heh she's wide open." Nava thought, Nava lunged towards Johanna. As Johanna blocked the attack one of Nava's blades shattered. "What the hell!?" Nava though as her eyes widened.

Johanna then swung her scythe from the right, throwing Nava into a wall. Johanna stood silent in the same stance.

"How did you do that Johanna!" Nava yelled as she got up.

"Easy, your attack are always open and your blades are weak." Johanna replied.

Nava got up and charged at Johanna "You son of a bitch how dare you insult me!" Nava yelled.

Johanna suddenly appeared behind Nava then grabbed by the arm the swung her scythe into Nava's left rib cage shattering her spirit shield then Johanna drops Nava and sighs.

"Johanna is the victor!" Leona yelled.

"Wait Johanna how are you so good at all forms combat!" Nava asked

"Let's say I've trained harder than any of you." Johanna replied and walked to her side of the arena. "I want her as my partner please and two others please. I'll fight, her and him" Johanna said.

"Um okay, Venylla and Fersa step up." Leona said

Venylla and Fersa enter the Arena. "You may have one against her because she is weak. But you will never win against Fersa and I we're the strongest in the class." Venylla said

Johanna stood silent in the same stance, silent and starring with a piercing gaze.

Venylla launches a ball of fire at Johanna, she then destroys it creating a smoke cloud, Fersa appears behind Johanna.

"This is the end fool!" Fersa said

Johanna turns around and swings her scythe so hard it throws him into a wall like an anvil hitting the ground.

"Fersa! You're going to pay Johanna!" Venylla lifts up a slab of stone and throws it at Johanna. Johanna breaks the slab and creates a dust cloud allowing Venylla to get close.

"Now you fall!" Venylla said as she lunged at Johanna with an Ice spear.

Johanna grabs the spear and breaks it then kicks Venylla in the stomach then swung her scythe into her back, shattering her shield. Johanna then drops Venylla.

"The next time you guys want to spout a lot of nonsensical fighting words… check your skills first." Johanna said as she walked up to Venylla and Fresa

"Good job Johanna looks like these three are your partners." Leona said

"Wait a minute how is she so powerful!" Venylla asked

Leona stared at Venylla and waited for Johanna to walk away. "She is powerful because she is a reaper young lady. If you could not sense the sinister aura radiating off her you are just blind as a bat." Leona said n

"What aura she has none!" Venylla replied

"Oh quite she does shall I have her go on her full power?" Ms. Leona asked.


End file.
